<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost fic by NishkaGupta1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714382">Lost fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGupta1998/pseuds/NishkaGupta1998'>NishkaGupta1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGupta1998/pseuds/NishkaGupta1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Voldemort  are married and harry is their son Dumbledore  has put charms and blocks  on everyone  severus is actually a female Dumbledore through  charms had converted her into Male it also contains drarry could u pls tell the name of the story if anyone knows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Voldemort  are married and harry is their son Dumbledore  has put charms and blocks  on everyone  severus is actually a female Dumbledore through  charms had converted her into Male it also contains drarry could u pls tell the name of the story if anyone knows</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>